crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Sgt D Grif/Sorry Danno :P
Sgt D Grif*watches the Daedalus, then the Korolev, then the Apollo, then the Odyssey emerge from hyperspace* *Seeing the four of them all at once... you know things are fucked up. *10:57Yoko LittnerYeah... *10:57EvodviIf you say so. *(oh yay my package is in longbeach now *Ultimate ninja master has retreated! *10:58Yoko Littner(O_O") *(Your "package" okay...) *10:58Sgt D GrifAlright well, I'll be on the Prometheus... Gavin's helping the Daedalus and Jenn's making sure nothing breaks on the Korolev... good luck guys. *10:58Yoko Littner(What's in there?) *10:58Evodvi(...uh what *(you live there or something? *10:58Yoko Littner*Nods* *10:58Marquis-B589*Nods* good luck buddy. *10:58Yoko LittnerYomako: *Gets up weakly* *MISSION START! Be careful out there Ultimate ninja master! *10:59Evodvi*works on stripping down a havok nuke* *10:59Marquis-B589(Wb *11:00Sgt D GrifHopefully, I'll see you guys again when it's over. *beams away* *11:00Yoko LittnerYomako: Maruku-san, thanks for that. *(Ohey lucky edit) *11:00Evodvi(wow its been 1000 edits already? */) ) *11:00Yoko Littner( (\ ) *(teehee I'm #1 oncemore) *11:01Sgt D Grif(that's what happens when you edit that page half a dozen times a day ) *11:01Evodvitied) *11:01Marquis-B589Blade-*Pats yomako's back* It's going to be a slaughter out there ._. *11:02Sgt D Grif*sits on the Prometheus alone, preparing for my suicide run* *11:02Yoko LittnerYomako: I'm more than aware of this... *--Grif, you better not hurt yourself severely, got it? -- *DarkSaiyanMitsubi has retreated! *11:03Sgt D Grif--I'm exploding, it shouldn't hurt too much... hopefully someone can find my body later.-- *11:03Yoko Littner--Doubt that...-- *11:03Marquis-B589You sure you want to head out with us..? *11:03Yoko LittnerYomako: *Nods* We're close to winning, there's no point in giving up now... *Mika Saitō has retreated! *11:03Yoko LittnerAt least you think that Yomako, I think we're far from it... *11:03Sgt D GrifGavin: *gets on a weapon console on the Daedalus* Jenn: *sits on the bridge of the Korolev* *11:04Yoko Littner*COMMs* Guys, report? *11:04Sgt D Grif*comms* Alright guys, this is it. I'll jump in from behind once you get their attention. *11:04Yoko Littner*COMMs* Becareful Grif... *11:04Sgt D GrifCaldwell: We're right behind you, Grif. *11:05Marquis-B589*Heads to the hanger with every one else* Good luck out there. *11:05Yoko LittnerSame to you. *11:05Sgt D Grif*comms* I wish I could be... but I got us in this mess, I'm getting us out. *Oh and Marq! *11:05Yoko Littner*COMMs* Alright... *11:05Evodvi*heads down w. marq* *11:05Sgt D Grif*sends him a datafile* Have the Mobile Suits broadcast this jamming frequency. It should disable the wraith disruption thing... but only this once. *Figured now would be the best time to use this one-time trick. *11:06Marquis-B589Blade-*Gets in wing zero and looks at a picture of him and Aria* i promise i'll come back...*Puts on his helmet* *Nods* Will Do,and Grif,lets show the Wraiths what happens when they mess with this Galaxy. *11:06Yoko Littner*Jumps into Strike Freedom* *Yomako: You're not going in the Unicorn? *11:07Marquis-B589*Gets In deathscythe hell and puts on helmet* *11:07Sgt D GrifComm: Alright guys, give em hell! *Ultimate ninja master has retreated! *11:07Masked Hero Z(*Sniffle* Big Damn Hero moment) *11:07Yoko LittnerThe Unicorn's yours now Yomako, now get in there. *Yomako: *Jumps in and puts helmet on* *Cockpit closes* *11:07Evodvi*gets in XM-X1 with mjolnir rather than pilot armor* *11:07Yoko Littner*Cockpit closes* *11:07Marquis-B589*The Allied Fleet arrives there first and starts to engage the Wraith Fleet* *11:07Yoko Littner*COMMs* ALL PILOTS LETS GO! *11:07Sgt D Grif(you guys will have to RP the wraith directly fighting you) *11:08Yoko Littner(Okay) *11:08Sgt D Grif*gets in position on the opposite side of the battle and waits for the Wraith to begin moving towards the fleet* *11:08Yoko LittnerYomako: Unicorn Gundam, launching! *Launches off the catapult* **Launches off* *11:08Marquis-B589Allied Fleet-*Comms* All Missile and Turret Battries Fire! *MISSION START! Be careful out there Ultimate ninja master! *11:08Yoko LittnerBe careful, you're injured Yomako. *11:08Sgt D Grif*the Korolev gets behind the Prometheus, guarded on the sides by the Odyssey, Daedalus, and Apollo* *11:08Yoko LittnerYomako: Don't worry mom...I've got this. *11:08Marquis-B589Marq,Deathcythe Hell,Launching! *Launches after her* *11:09Yoko Littner*Begins to engage the wraith* *11:09Marquis-B589Blade-Blade,Wing Gundam Zero,Heading out! *Launches* *11:09Yoko Littner(What do the wraith use against us again?) *11:09Marquis-B589*Broadcasts the Anti-Wraith weapon data to all Allied MS teams* *11:09Sgt D Grif(hives, darts, cruisers) *11:09Yoko Littner(Okay) **COMMs* Alright. *Yomako: *Nods* Let's go! *11:10Marquis-B589Blade-*Comms* Roger,i've got your back Yomako,lets raise hell! *11:10Yoko LittnerMaruku, let's kill these guys and end this! *Yomako: Got it! *11:10Sgt D GrifTo the Daedalus classes: Alright guys, they shook the bee's nest, time to fight our way to the rift. *we emerge from hyperspace on the opposite side of the battle and accelerate towards the center* *11:10Yoko LittnerYomako: *Begins to shoot down Darts with Beam Gatling gun* **Slashing darts in half* Maruku, you have two darts on your tail. *11:11Marquis-B589Roger that! *Starts to engage the Darts with the vulcan cannons* *11:11Sgt D Grif(remember that we're horribly outnumbered, and that as soon as the rift closes, you get the fuck out) *11:11Evodvi*shoots down darts w. vulcans* *11:11Yoko LittnerWraith: *Dodges the vulcans and starts attacking Evo* *11:12Sgt D GrifCaldwell: Prometheus, we're detecting at least 37 hives breaking off from the assault and heading back for us. Just focus your fire on the ones on our way. *11:12Marquis-B589Take this! *Does this move on a group of Darts* http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lqcr50L1py1qbybn4o1_500.gif *11:12Sgt D Grif*hundreds of shots come flying towards my group, me taking the brunt of them in the lead* *11:13Evodvi*cuts the wraith up with beam saber* *11:13Yoko LittnerYomako: *Pulls out two beam sabers and shoves them both into a wraith cruiser, dashes upwards and slashes it in half* *11:13Marquis-B589Blade-*Uses the Buster rifle on a group of Wraith Cruisers* Target sunk! *11:13Sgt D GrifAlright, they still think I'm the one with the anti-rift weapons and they're focusing their fire on me... *11:14Yoko Littner*Activates SUPER Dragoon system and uses them on cruisers shooting them down with ease* *This feels almost too easy... *11:14EvodviDont say that! *11:14Sgt D Grif*hears a panel beeping about the ZPM levels being horribly low and just shuts off the panel* *11:14Marquis-B589*Shoots down a group of darts that were behind Yoko* *11:14Ultimate ninja master(thats when the bad stuff happens!) *11:14Sgt D Grif(ehh I wouldn't call being outnumbered immensely and taking heavy losses as easy) *11:15Yoko Littner*Shoots down darts with DRAGOON system* *Helenna A114 has retreated! *11:15Evodvi*uses zanbuster to draw a bunch of wraith off a UCR ship* *(there are ucr ships right? *11:15Sgt D Grif(UCR and any allies) *11:16Yoko LittnerFULLBURST! *Fires it on a group of cruisers* **And hives* *11:16Marquis-B589Blade-Take this! *Fires* http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_limarxukV91qi0kfro1_400.gif *11:16Yoko LittnerYomako: Sheesh... *Yomako: *Fires Beam Magnum rounds at groups of cruisers and hives* *11:16Sgt D GrifJenn: Grif, your ZPM's not going to last much longer! *still firing beam weapons at hives in our way* I'm aware... can you get a lock on me and beam me out? *Jenn: Negative, you're going to have to beam yourself. Well, that's not going to be happening... I'm losing systems here. *11:17Evodvi*tosses a zanbuster g'nade at a group of cruisers* *11:17Yoko LittnerMaruku watch out! *A Wraith dart kamikazes into the back of your mobilesuit* *Ultimate ninja master has retreated! *11:17Yoko Littner*COMMs* DO IT GRIF I SAID NOT TO GET INJURED SEVERELY! *11:18Sgt D GrifComm: Sorry Yoko, I've got to keep taking their fire or else the Korolev ain't gonna make it. *11:18Marquis-B589*a group of ReZELs are swarmed by Darts* *MISSION START! Be careful out there Ultimate ninja master! *11:18Yoko LittnerYomako: *Dashes and slashes the darts in half with beam tonfas* *11:18Ultimate ninja master(am i allowed to join in? maybe i can show up once we're getting fucked over to assist you) *11:19Yoko Littner(No, do not join in.) *11:19Sgt D Grif*Marq receives a data file from a UCR official*: Upon destruction of the rift, you are to capture Dexter Grif if possible and bring him to the UCR High Council for imprisonment. *11:19Ultimate ninja master how did i guess you would say that....) *11:19Evodvi(ninja this is a continued rp *11:19Yoko Littner*Senses this and telepathically talks to Maruku* --If you're doing this I'll have to turn on you...-- *11:19Marquis-B589Allied Pilot-Take this,you god dammed monsters! *Blasts a cruiser along side 2 other MSs using Bazookas* *11:20Evodvi(you cant randomly join in *11:20Sgt D Grif(Ninja, this is the end of something that's been going on) *11:20Marquis-B589--You Actually think i'll do that?-- *11:20Yoko Littner--You work for the UCR, so yeah-- *Yomako: ReZel group 3 you have 78 darts closing in on you. *11:20Sgt D Grif(Well the last time at the trial, I only got off because I told the UCR that they needed me active if they wanted to beat the Wraith ) *11:21Evodvi*targets them 78 darts* *11:21Ultimate ninja master(i work with the UCR too though! and the ucr are involed in this battle right? eh fuck it i know that doesnt matter to you) *11:21Sgt D Grif*the panels next to me start exploding* Ah fuck, there goes the ZPM! *11:21Yoko Littner*Fires Multi-phase Beam cannon at the group of darts* *--Grif...-- *11:22Sgt D GrifJenn: Grif, get out of there! Working on it! *running off the bridge* *11:22Ultimate ninja master(so me shut up now *11:22Evodvi*fires a bunch of missles and dashes off torward marq* *11:22Sgt D Grif*the Prometheus then takes fire without shields and explodes* *11:22Marquis-B589Allied Fleet-The Prometheus...! *11:23Yoko LittnerYomako: *Gets Kamikazes from darts and flies into a dart hive* **COMMS* GRIF!!!! *...*Suit powers off and I'm left floating* *Yomako: *You hear static on my COMMs* *11:23Sgt D GrifJenn: Did he beam aboard? UCR Crewman: Negative... no signs of him. *11:23Yoko Littner*COMMs* Jenn, find him! **COMMs* Yomako, are you okay...? *11:23Sgt D GrifUCR Captain: We can't abandon the mission. *11:23Marquis-B589Blade-Yomako!? *heads off to her her suit was last was* *11:24Yoko Littner*COMMs* ... *11:24Masked Hero Z(Bb in a bit) *Masked Hero Z has retreated! *11:24Sgt D Grif*the Korolev takes the lead, its ZPM holding out against the Wraith fire* *11:24Evodvi*makes sure blade doesnt get suprise attacked* :3 *11:24Yoko LittnerYomako: N...T...D...system...a..ACTIVATE!! *Suit powers on and NTD is activated* *Yomako: NOW DIE! *Begins dismantling Wraith Hives, Cruisers, and Darts one by one* **Laughs* There you go Yomako... *11:25EvodviOh shes fine after all *11:25Sgt D GrifUCR Crewman: Captain! we're picking up intruders in engineering! Half a dozen contacts just teleported in! Jenn: I'll go with the security team! *11:26Marquis-B589*Puts a hand on Yoko's MSs Shoulder* he's immortal,we're going to find him after this,i promise. *Thinks to self-Those judges weren't normal at all....* *11:26Sgt D GrifUCR Captain: How the hell did Wraith just teleport in here? Jenn: I'll find out! *runs to engineering* *11:26Yoko Littner...Let's go kill these bastards... **COMMs* Jenn be careful... *11:26Marquis-B589Blade-*smiles and Activates ZERO System* *11:26Sgt D Grif(Oh there's going to be quite the surprise in Engineering >:3) *11:27Yoko Littner*Activates HiMAT system* *11:27EvodviOh we're using our gundam special powers now? **Activates Trans-AM* *11:27Yoko Littner*Or SF's wings of light* *(You have a crossbone though ) *11:27Sgt D GrifJenn: *rounds the corner and dives back into cover as five wraith open fire* *Jenn: *waves two UCR marines to engage and opens fire as well* *11:28Marquis-B589Janice-*Comms* Marq belay that last order about grif,those three judges were working with the Wraith the entire time,We're hunting them down right now,Make sure all UCR forces out there get this message! *11:28Yoko Littner*Fires Beam Rifles at enemies* *11:28Evodvi(yeah and its salvaged into xm *11:28Yoko Littner(Oh.) *11:28Evodvi(i replaced the new type crap *11:28Marquis-B589Fucking knew it! Make sure they don't escape! *11:28Sgt D Grif(Oh you're making it that the UCR doesn't totally hate me now? ) *11:28Yoko LittnerYuno: (I'll be controlling her for now.) *11:28EvodviUCR traitors? *comm* *11:28Yoko LittnerYuno: *COMMs* GOTCHA YOU BASTARD! *You hear screaming and blood splatter* *11:29Marquis-B589(Whatcha mean? some of them hated you but not all *11:29EvodviHavent seen that since steed *11:29Sgt D Grif*once the Wraith are dead, Jenn and the marines open the door to engineering and freeze* Jenn: You... *11:29Marquis-B589( Originally i was gonna have a group of them not hand you over. *11:29SheerAvenger777(uhh can someone give me a first name?) *11:29Yoko LittnerYuno: *COMMs* I got the judges guys, continue on with your missuon. *mission* *11:29Evodvi*charges into a hive/colony* *11:29Yoko Littner*Slashes that Hive in half before Evo touches it* *11:29Marquis-B589( But this works just as good *11:29Sgt D GrifJenn: *dives behind a control station as the two marines are flung against a wall by... *(dun dun dun) *Yuki: *evilly grins as he flings the marines against the wall* *11:30Yoko Littner(Oh crap...O_o" ) *11:30Evodvi>:( *Wut the *11:30Yoko Littner--Something feels off...-- *11:30Sgt D GrifYuki: Next time you cut off my head, maybe take my phone, eh? *11:30Evodvi(oh mother fucking yuki *11:30Marquis-B589*Comms* All UCR Units,Do not arrest dexter grif once he is found! The Supreme council has just issued this do not arrest him! *( Son of a bitch XD *11:30Evodvi ) *11:30Sgt D GrifYuki: The Wraith revived me, and now I can hunt down Grif once and for all. *11:31Yoko LittnerYomako: --Definitely-- *11:31EvodviI feel a presence.. *Ultimate ninja master has retreated! *11:31Evodvia presence i havent felt since *11:31Yoko LittnerYuno: *COMMs* Yuki was revived...I checked my diary. *11:31Sgt D GrifJenn: *pops up and starts shooting Yuki* Well he's in space somewhere, so you're SOL! *MISSION START! Be careful out there Ultimate ninja master! *11:31Marquis-B589Fucking Yuki! *11:31EvodviYuno go distract him *11:31Yoko LittnerYuno: *Throws warp grenade down* *11:31Sgt D GrifYuki: No matter, I'll start by destroying this ship, and then killing your friends. *11:32Yoko LittnerYuno: *Tackles Yuki from behind* Jenn, I'll take care of him! Yuno: You son of a bitch... *11:32Marquis-B589*Yuki feels some one tapping his shoulder* *11:32Yoko Littner(Nope!) *11:32Marquis-B589( Ah okay *11:32Evodvimarq come on *11:32Sgt D GrifYuki: *deflects the fire and flings Jenn into a wall* *11:32Evodvithey'll take care of yuki *hopefully.. >.> *11:32Yoko LittnerYuno: *Pulls out Yuki's phone* Oh Yuki...~ *11:33Sgt D Grif *11:33Marquis-B589*Nods* Blade and Yomako are taking care of the left flank,lets take care of the Right Flank. *11:33Sgt D Grif(don't make it that simple, Yuno, Yuki got the phone back ages ago) *11:33Yoko Littner(Damn it. Tell me when to destroy his phone) *11:33Marquis-B589Blade-*Laughs abit* thats 5! *11:33Evodvimmm *11:33Yoko Littner(Wait he did? O_o'') *11:33Sgt D Grif(Yeah, you guys just left him laying there on a planet) *11:33Yoko LittnerMake that 8! *11:33Evodvi*beams of light emit from a hive and it blows up with me still not dead* *11:33Yoko Littner(Didn't Yuno take his phone?) *11:34Sgt D Grif(No, you all rushed to save me from a star) *11:34Yoko Littner(Oh...shit) *11:34Sgt D Grif(You left Yuki laying dead, and the Wraith found him and brainwashed him) *11:34Yoko Littner(Okay) *Yuno: Yuki! *11:34Evodvi(we shoudltn have saved grif *11:34Sgt D GrifJenn: *coughs and falls to the ground* Yuki: Ah Yuno, come to watch us win? *11:34Evodvi(we couldve saved us this grief *11:34Yoko LittnerYuno: Stop, why are you doing this?!?! Yuno: Do you know who you're working with! *11:35Marquis-B589UCR Special Forces-*Comms* We found the Judges! Commencing extermination! *11:35Yoko Littner*COMMs* Kill those bastards... *11:35Sgt D GrifYuki: The Wraith, they're helping me kill Grif... and now you. *11:35Yoko LittnerYuno: ...*Eyes widen in horror* *11:35Marquis-B589*Slices a ship right down the middle* *11:35Yoko LittnerYuno: ...*Pulls out knife* Not with out a fight.... *11:35Sgt D GrifYuki: *charges with a sword at Yuno* *11:36Yoko LittnerYuno: *Trips him and disarms him* *Yuno: *Holding his sword, and my knife* *11:36Marquis-B589Allied Fleet-Fleet down to 56% Percent! *11:36Sgt D GrifYuki: *kicks Yuno away and telekineticly retrieves the sword* *11:36Marquis-B589Allied Pilot-We're getting Massacared out here! *11:36Sgt D GrifYuki: They made me stronger. *11:36Yoko LittnerYomako: NO! *Takes a blast for a UCR ship* *Yuno: ... *Yuno: I don't care... *Grips knife* *YOMAKO! *Yomako: *The Unicorn blows up* *11:37Sgt D GrifYuki: They've given me everything you've taken away. *11:37Marquis-B589Blade-*Eyes widen* Yomako no!! *11:37Yoko Littner..... *11:37Sgt D GrifYuki: *swings again* *11:37Yoko Littnern...no... *Yuno: *Deflects it*' *Yuno: It...it wasn't intended Yukki.... *11:38Sgt D Grif*the two UCR marines get up and start to rush Yuki* Yuki: *flings Yuno at one and beheads the other* *11:38Yoko LittnerYuno: *Ducks* *11:38Marquis-B589Allied Pilot-Unicorn IFF is still online! She's alive! *11:38Yoko Littner*COMMs* *coldly* ...Y...yomako's...d...down.... *Yomako: *IFF tag slowly begins to fade away* *11:38Marquis-B589Blade-*Hurries and starts looking for the Cockpit section of the Unicorn* Come on! *11:39Sgt D GrifLast UCR Marine: *staggers to his feet and shoots Yuki in the chest with a pistol* Yuki: *laughs and cuts the marine in half, his wounds rapidly healing* *11:39Yoko LittnerYuno: GRRAAHH! *Dashes and beheads him with the knife* *11:39EvodviI found.. *shoots something* her *11:39Yoko LittnerYuno: Way to be attentive... <.< *11:39Sgt D Grif*the knife gets stuck partway into Yuki's neck and he pulls it out angrily* Haven't you learned? *11:40Yoko LittnerYomako: *Bleeding out in cockpit* ... *Yuno: ...w..what...? *11:40Evodvi...Blade protect my gundam *11:40Sgt D GrifYuki: They've made me one of them *his eyes are the same as a Wraith's* *11:40Yoko Littner*Dashes at the Unicorn* *Yuno: .... *11:40Evodvi*gets out of the xm-x1* *11:40Yoko LittnerYuno: *Slowly backs away from him* *11:40Sgt D GrifJenn: Y-yuno... get ready... *11:40Marquis-B589Blade-Make sure she lives! *He starts to cover you both* *11:40Yoko LittnerYuno: *Backs away into a wall* *11:40Sgt D GrifJenn: *coughing and gets onto her feet* *11:41Yoko LittnerYuno: *Telepathically to her* --For what...-- *11:41Sgt D GrifJenn: --Get ready to charge him.-- *11:41Yoko LittnerYuno: *Draws out Assault rifle and starts firing at him* *11:41Marquis-B589*Joins up with Blade and starts providing cover* I'm not going to let you guys die! *11:41Yoko LittnerYuno: --Okay..-- *11:42Sgt D GrifJenn: *starts shooting Yuki with a pistol* Yuki: That doesn't effect me fool! Jenn: No, but your phone just took a round. **Yuki's phone begins sparking* *Jenn: NOW! *11:42Yoko LittnerYuno: NOW DIE! *Dashes at him* *Yuno: *Beheads him with knife* *11:42Evodvi*rips her armor off, puts a oxygen mask over her mouth, fixes her best as i can in space* *11:42Yoko LittnerYomako: ...*Blood everywhere* *11:42Sgt D GrifJenn: *aims pistol at the phone and unloads a clip into it* *11:42Yoko Littner*COMMs* EVO KEEP HER ALIVE!!! *11:43Evodvi*comm* if you dont bother me i wont accidentally cut her somewhere! *11:43Yoko LittnerYomako: --I...I..I won't...m..make it...-- *Life force slowly begins to fade away* *...n..no...no...please...n..no *11:43Sgt D GrifKorolev Comm: Warning! Hangar bay doors have been manually opened. *Jenn: *coughs* Go... see what's going on down there... *11:44Yoko LittnerYuno: *Turns to Jenn and puts knife away* *Nods* *Yuno: *Dashes over to the hangar bay* *(I like what you did there Grif. XP ) *11:44Sgt D GrifKorolev Comm: Hangar bay doors have resealed, and remote tap into systems has been disabled. *11:45Marquis-B589Blade-*gets out of wing zero and heads to Yomako* i'm not going to let her die here.. *11:45Yoko LittnerYomako: *Coughs out blood into oxygen mask* *11:45Sgt D Grif*the hangar bay appears normal at first glance* *11:45EvodviBlade gundams have collant right? *(coolant* *11:45Yoko LittnerYuno: Weird...everything seems normal.. *Yuno: *COMMs* Everything seems normal down here... *11:45Marquis-B589Blade-*Starts to heal her as best as he can and whispers to him self* please please please please... *11:46Evodvi(oh okay then *11:46Marquis-B589( i don;t think they do *11:46Evodvi(oh well *11:46Yoko Littner*Opens cockpit and jumps into Yomako's* *11:46Evodvi(2 ppl w. healing = maybe *11:46Sgt D Grif*suddenly this: http://images.wikia.com/stargate/images/7/74/Puddle_Jumper.jpg decloaks in the hangar* *11:46Yoko LittnerYomako: *Holds her hand* Please...don't die...please... *11:46Evodvi(i was gonna make her turn into a giant icecube cuz space = cold *11:46Yoko LittnerYuno: *Jumps down and walks towards it* What is this...? *11:47Evodvi( which would be a cryotoube sorta *11:47Sgt D Grif*the rear hatch opens* *11:47Evodvi(puddle jumper lol *11:47Yoko LittnerYuno: *Jumps back and raises Assault Rifle at it* *11:47Sgt D Grif*I stagger out, covered in burns* Sorry for breaking and entering... *11:47Marquis-B589Blade-*Wings appear and he hands glow green as the wounds start to seal up* *11:47Yoko LittnerYuno: Oh...Grif, you're alive...? *Yuno: Your daughter...Yomako....she's been shot down...*coldly* *11:48Sgt D Grif*sighs sadly* Are we in position yet? *11:48Marquis-B589*Shields them from a Dart trying to Kamakazie them* Gah!! *Deathscythe is heavily damaged* *11:48Yoko LittnerYuno: I think so... *11:49Sgt D GrifUCR Captain: We will be in 30 seconds, advise all allied forces to prepare to disengage. *11:49Marquis-B589Allied Fleet-Bring the wounded on board first! *11:49Yoko LittnerStrike! I won't pilot you I have to tend to Yomako! Protect us from any wraith! *11:49Sgt D Grif*panting* I lost transporters... barely made it to the jumper... *11:49Yoko LittnerYuno: Yeah... *11:50Sgt D GrifHad just enough time to cloak and follow the Korolev, override the hangar bays thanks to some code I sneaked in, and get inside. *11:50Yoko LittnerSF: *Cockpit closes and I raise beam rifles at enemies and start shooting them down* *Yuno: Are you not concerned about your daughter...? *11:50Sgt D Grif*notices Yuno is bruised* What happened to you? *I can't go out and help her right now... wait where's Jenn... *11:50Yoko LittnerYuno: Yukiteru happened... *Yuno: Wait...engine bay.. *11:51Sgt D GrifYUKI? *11:51Yoko LittnerYuno: *Nods* *Dashes for the engine bay* *11:51Marquis-B589Allied Pilot-ETA on the Rift!? *11:51Sgt D GrifJenn: *weakly on comm* I'm here dad... weapons... ready to go... *UCR Captain: Firing in five! *11:52Marquis-B589Allied Fleet-All ships pull back,i repeat all ships pull back! *11:52Yoko LittnerYuno: You're gonna be okay...*Treats Jenn* *SF: *Makes a sound and grabs all of you* *11:52Sgt D GrifUCR Crewman: Firing! *The Korolev starts firing the beam as the rift begins to destabilize* *11:52Yoko LittnerSF: *And the mobile suits, heads towards the nearest allied ship* **Tending to Yomako* You'll be okay Yomako...just...hang in there....*worried* *11:53Sgt D GrifAlright, now all we have to do... is fight our way back out... *11:53Marquis-B589*Grabs wing Zero with Deathscythes only remaining arm and follows them* *11:53EvodviHows deathscythe holding *11:54Yoko LittnerSF: *Lands and gently places them onto the hangar floor* *11:54Marquis-B589*You hear beeping from the Comms* Forget the Mobile suit,whats Yomakos Status??? *11:54Sgt D GrifUCR Captain: Negative... we have the ZPM, we can make a hyperspace jump from here! *11:54Yoko LittnerShe's stable for now. *11:54EvodviShes stableish *11:54Yoko Littnerish... *SF: *Goes Chibi* Yoko-san is she alright...and Unicorn... *11:54Sgt D GrifJenn: Yes... *coughs* the ZPM will allow you to jump despite the Wraith hives nearby... *11:54Yoko LittnerUnicorn....was destroyed Strike...sorry *SF: ...*Falls facefirst onto the floor and starts crying* *11:55Marquis-B589*Lands and hops out,takes off my helmet,blood running down my face* *11:55Evodvi(oil tears *11:55Sgt D GrifUCR Captain: Alright, let's get out of here! *the Korolev opens a hyperspace window and the Daedalus classes go into it* *11:55Yoko Littner... *11:55Marquis-B589Wing Zero-*Turns into Chibi form* Unicorn is...can't be...*drops to knees* Can't be.... *11:55Yoko LittnerMaruku, you okay...? *11:55Sgt D GrifYuno... T-take me and Jenn to Yoko and Yomako... *11:55Yoko LittnerSF: WE WERE BEST FRIENDS! *Yuno: *Nods and throws a warp grenade to warp us over to them* *Yuno: Sorry about the late appearance... *11:56Marquis-B589I'm fine...*goes over and pats SF and lowers head* i'm sorry about Unicorn... *11:56Yoko LittnerYuno... *11:56Sgt D GrifYoko... is Yomako gonna make it? *11:56Yoko LittnerSF: WWWHHHHYYY!! *Crying even more* *MISSION START! Be careful out there Masked Hero Z! *11:57Marquis-B589( I gtg,fill me in on what happens,tomorrow *( Night guys *11:57Yoko LittnerShe's getting immediate medical attention and is in critical condition... *11:57Masked Hero Z(Night bro! *11:57Yoko Littner(Okay) *Marquis-B589 has retreated! *11:57Yoko Littner( ) *11:57Sgt D Grif*turns to Jenn, who is panting on the ground* She needs help too! *Get her to the med bay! *11:58Yoko Littner*Grabs her and warps to the med bay* *Yuno: Damn....this is just.... *11:58Sgt D Grif*leans against the wall, my bruises and burns aching* *MISSION START! Be careful out there Helenna A114! *11:59Yoko LittnerYuno: Grif, you need medical attention too? *11:59Sgt D GrifOrdinarily, yes, but there's people who need it more right now. *I'll heal. *11:59Yoko LittnerYuno: Alright, let me know if you need anything... *(For once Yuno isn't being an annoyance.) *11:59Evodvi*helps out with the overwhelmed med team* *11:59Sgt D Grif(she got over that a while ago ) *12:00Yoko Littner( XP ) *Keep these two stable! *Yomako: *Panting* *I'm not letting you guys die....I'm not.... *12:00Sgt D Grif*staggers over to Yoko* You alright? *12:01Yoko Littner*Turns to you* I am...she's not... *Yomako: *Coughs* *12:01Sgt D Grif*sighs sadly* There's nothing we can do at this point, it's up to the med teams. **turns to Jenn* And she's just on borrowed time... she came here knowing she wouldn't live much longer. *12:02Yoko Littner..w..what...? *12:02Sgt D GrifJenn came back from the future, already dying. *12:03Yoko Littner...*Eyes widen* *12:03Sgt D GrifShe gave us the data for the beam weapon to disable the rift. *12:03Yoko Littner*Looks away trying to hold in tears* *12:03Sgt D GrifHer future... the Wraith had won... *Jenn: M-mom? Dad? *12:04Yoko LittnerStop...just...stop... **Tears flow down my face and I look away* *as* *Ultimate ninja master has retreated! *12:04Sgt D Grif*staggers to Jenn* Yes? Jenn: We did good... we did good... *12:05Yoko Littner*Walks up to her* **Smiles and rubs her hair* *I guess.... *12:06Sgt D GrifJenn: Mom... all of this was worth it... *Jenn: I got to see you two again... stop the Wraith... *12:07Yoko Littner*Smiles* Just...rest Jenn... *I may have not known you but you are my daughter....and that's all that matters....okay? *12:08Sgt D GrifJenn: You did a good job mom... *Jenn: *passes out, still alive, but barely* *12:09Yoko LittnerSo did you...I'm more than proud of you. *Kisses you softly on the forehead* *..*Gets up and walks out the room and softly shuts the door* **Slumps against a wall and covers face with hands, crying* *12:10Sgt D Grif*follows a couple minutes later* She might still wake up... she's one tough cookie. *But... even if she does... I'll have to bring her back to Atlantis, put her back in stasis. *12:11Yoko LittnerI just can't stand this Grif....*sobbing* *12:12Sgt D Grif*suddenly Yuno's phone gets a single text message* *12:12Yoko LittnerYuno: *With them* Huh...? *Checks* *12:12Sgt D Grif"I'm sorry - Yuki" *12:12Yoko LittnerYuno: ...*Drops on knees* *12:12Sgt D Grif*the message then fades away* *12:13Yoko LittnerYuno: No...Yukki...n..no... *Yuno: You idiot...why did you.... *Yuno: W...why....*Begins to cry* *(This is so sad! DX) *Evodvi has retreated! *12:14Sgt D Grif*a few hours later the fleet makes it to hospitals and begins offloading troops* *12:15Masked Hero Z(*Sniffle* Well at least I can knock some of the RP pairings off the wall now) *12:15Sgt D Grif*the damaged ships fly to docks for repair and whatnot* *Crewman: Yuno Gasai? *12:16Yoko LittnerYuno: W..what...*Looking at the floor, slumping on wall* *12:17Sgt D GrifCrewman: We received a... message from the Wraith for you... someone named Yuki claims to be part of their computers. *(pretty much they backed his phone up into their systems) *12:18Yoko LittnerYeah....? *Yuno: * *Yuno: I know Yuki... *Helenna A114 has retreated! *12:19Sgt D GrifCrewman: *shows Yuno the message* "I may be gone... but part of me... its in these computers... I don't know how to explain it. I'm sorry, and I forgive you, Yuno. Maybe one day, we'll see each other again. I don't know... until then... live for me." *12:20Yoko LittnerYuno: ...*Looks at it and looks away* Go away.... *12:20Sgt D GrifCrewman: *nods and leaves* **staggers over to Yoko* Any news on Yomako? *12:20Yoko LittnerYuno: ...*Staring blankly at the floor, tears dripping out of my eyes* Okay...y..yuki....I..I will... *She's in stable condition, and is healing quickly. *MISSION START! Be careful out there Evodvi! *12:21Sgt D GrifThat's good... we're prepping to send Jenn back to Atlantis. *12:21Yoko LittnerYuno: I will.....*Clenches fist* *Okay... *(I hate how sad Yuno's moments have to be. I think she had some good character development, but the most fucked up role.) *12:22Sgt D GrifIf she's still alive when they get her there, they'll put her back in stasis. *Masked Hero Z has retreated! *12:22Sgt D Grif(Poor Yuki, literally driven to insanity and then brainwashed while already insane) *12:23Evodviis that possible? super insanity) *12:23Yoko Littner(lol probably) *(They had such fucked up storylines.) *12:24Sgt D GrifJenn: IF I survive? *appears in the hallway, walking slowly* Come on, Dad, you know I wouldn't give up this easily. *12:24Yoko Littner(I think she's earned one spot on best characters along with Yuki) *(You Grif, Yuno, and Yuki are the stories I liked the most) *12:25Sgt D Grif(At some point, we'll have Yuki be reconstructed as an AI or something, but I really want to do something other than Yuki and Yuno finally getting together, that seems too boring ) *12:25Yoko Littner(Close friends.) *12:26Sgt D Grif(Girl and computer game, idk ) *12:26Yoko Littner(lol XD) *( Yuno: Shut up... ) *12:26Sgt D GrifEllora: *suddenly appears in a flash of light and plops on the ground* *12:27Yoko LittnerHuh...? *12:27Sgt D GrifELLORA?! *12:27Yoko LittnerYuno: *Just sitting in the hallway alone, reading through diary entries* *12:27Sgt D GrifEllora: *sits up slowly* Ughhh oww... *12:27Yoko LittnerYuno: "Happy End, you get together with Yukki" ..*smiles* Maybe...b.but that won't happen now.... *12:28Sgt D GrifEllora: I may have overworked myself... *12:28Yoko LittnerYuno: ...*Just sits there* *Ellora...? *12:28Sgt D GrifEllora: I kinda took it upon myself to blow up some of the Wraith myself... and then tried to heal too many wounded people. *Ellora: I just need some time. *Jenn: Hey sis. *12:30Yoko LittnerHeh... *12:30Sgt D GrifEllora: *smiles and sits next to Jenn* They'll cure you big sis, don't worry. *12:30Evodvi theyre sksters? *12:30Sgt D Grif(sort of) *(Ellora is like a daughter) *(And Jenn is a daughter from another timeline) *12:31Evodvidaughter spirit entity majig) *12:31Sgt D Grif(Jenn knew an Ellora from her timeline) *12:32Yoko LittnerYomako: *Walks out the hospital room and walks up to you guys* Hey... **Medical room *Huh...you recovered fast. *Yomako: *Smiles* Mainly because of you guys. *12:33Sgt D GrifGlad to see you up *12:33Yoko LittnerI'm gonna go check on Yuno, see if she's okay. *Yomako: ^_^ **Walks over to her and sees her sitting there* Yuno...are you alright...? *Yuno: *Puts phone away and looks at you* It's nothing... **Kneels next to you and pats you on the back* It's Yuki...isn't it? *12:34Sgt D Grif*Ellora, Yomako, and Jenn look at each other* *So, awkward family reunion, eh? *12:34Yoko LittnerYuno: *Nods* It's just....I care for him...and I did everything to make him go insane....and I regret all of it... *Yuno....you've changed....I know that you wouldn't do that to anyone anymore... *Yomako: Haha...yeah... *12:35Sgt D GrifEllora: *hugs Jenn and Yomako* We sisters gotta stick together. *12:35Yoko LittnerYuno: *Gets up* Ha...yeah... *Yomako: ^_^ **Walks back to you guys with Yuno* *Family group hug? *Oh why not! *Hugs you guys* *12:36Sgt D Grif*nods and joins* *12:36Yoko LittnerYuno: *Stands there and watches, smiling* --At least they've got each other...and that's what matters.-- *12:36Sgt D GrifCome on Yuno, you've been like family to us too. *12:36Yoko LittnerYuno: No..I'd rather not Grif. *Oh come on! *Drags her in the hug* *You've went through a lot lately. *12:37Sgt D GrifGavin: *runs into the hug* *12:37Yoko LittnerYuno: *Smiles and thinks* --Happy End....-- *Yuno: *A tear falls out of my eye from pure happiness* *(What an ending! :3 ) *12:38Evodvifernow) *12:38Yoko Littner(For now...) *12:38Sgt D GrifGuys... can you hug me a little gentler... burnt skin here... *12:38Yoko Littner*Does so* Sorry XP *12:38Evodvininjad!!) *12:38Yoko Littner(Shut up XD ) *(This made me tear up. XP) *12:38Sgt D Grif(hush up Evo, you have CHURCH for family) *12:38Evodviokay so what) *12:38Yoko Littner(If this was a series with out all the fucked up idiotic shit that happened, maybe this would be an okay series.) *(Well...maybe) *(It's had its downfall and highlights.) *12:39Evodvibut that makeitinferesting *interesting*] *12:39Sgt D Grif(A good series with copyright infringement suits after it ) Category:Blog posts